In construction surveying in connection with the preliminary preparations for the actual construction of highways, railroads, bridges, buildings, and the like, it is conventional to employ laths and stakes for locating and indicating lines, grades, and distance. The laths are usually 4'.times.3/8".times.1" or 11/2", and the stakes, 18".times.3/4".times.11/2", and each member having a pointed end to facilitate driving the member into the ground. While the use of these laths and stakes presents no problems during relatively warm weather when the ground is soft, considerable difficulties have been encountered during cold weather when the ground is frozen since it is most difficult, if not impossible, to drive the pointed end of the lath or stake into the frozen ground.
After considerable research and experimentation, the base of the present invention has been devised for accommodating the lath and stake, and is constructed and arranged to support the lath and stake on frozen ground. The base of the present invention comprises, essentially, a member having apertures formed therethrough for accommodating and supporting the lath and/or stake in a vertical position. A bore is also provided in the base for receiving a ground penetrating spike, whereby the base and associated lath and stake may be supported on frozen ground. It is contemplated that the base may be molded from plastic having removable portions initially covering one end of each of the apertures. In use, the covers are selectively removed for accommodating either the lath or stake, or both. In the event that only the lath is used, the cover on the stake receiving aperture remains in place and can be used as a surface upon which the line and distance readings can be recorded, which heretofore have been noted on the top surface of the stake.